


Mine.

by StarWarsJunker



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, Psychological Torture, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutty, Some Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:32:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsJunker/pseuds/StarWarsJunker
Summary: Pink Diamond perteneció a alguien una vez...Edit: 2 de Agosto.Ok.Esto tiene una trama ahora de alguna manera(?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> En la Base Lunar de la Tierra Pink y Yellow llevan a cabo ciertas actividades que ciertos mamíferos realizan.
> 
> Los seres orgánicos tienen particulares formas de divertirse.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> SMUT  
> F/F  
> PORN.

Un pequeño brillo, la forma bípeda cambiando de tamaño, encogiendose para quedar más acorde al tamaño de Pink.  
Y la Diamante no esperaba semejante respuesta por parte de Yellow. 

Sin perder el tiempo, la diamante más longeva jaló el brazo de la más joven, tomando su barbilla con algo de brusquedad, sus labios chocando en un beso totalmente necesitado, hambriento y apasionado. 

Al que Pink apenas pudo responder. Había besado humanos antes, pero esto era distinto. Con los seres orgánicos siempre debía controlarse, sin aplicar apenas fuerza en sus caricias, sus roces, sin lograr besarlos propiamente. 

Yellow tenía más experiencia en esto, era evidente. Eso no la hacía más suave en su trato.   
La diamante mayor luchaba por el poder, por demostrar que estaba por encima de Pink, que de alguna forma nunca estarían al mismo nivel de autoridad. Cosa que habría molestado enormemente a la diamante más joven, si aquel beso no le hubiera gustado tanto.

-N..no creí que te agradaran estas cosas. Creí que no accederías...-susurró Pink cuando Yellow finalmente dejó sus labios en paz. Se sentía como sino tuviera aliento, a pesar de no necesitarlo, su mente dispersa, capaz de pensar tan sólo en la gema que ahora besaba insistente su cuello, mordiendo la piel.

-Oh, Pink. Eres tan joven e ingenua. ¿Pensaste que los "humanos" que viven en tu colonia inventaron esto? -acarició la gema de Pink con la yema de sus dedos, haciendo estremecer a la contraria.

La aludida mordió su propio labio para evitar que un suspiro escapara de sus labios al responder. ¿La gemas suspiraban? Al parecer sí.

-Así que has...realizado esta actividad antes... -una fuerte mordida debajo de su oreja fue la respuesta. Yellow realmente estaba disfrutando esto.

-Quizás. He perfeccionado este arte luego de que mis ágatas fueran a tu colonia y observaran a los orgánicos de allí.

Una leve punzada de celos hizo que Pink frunciera el entrecejo, casi imitando su expresión cuando le había exigido una colonia a Yellow.

-¿Enviaste a TUS ágatas a MI colonia sin avisarme? -se puso algo tensa, sujetando las muñecas de Yellow de pronto. Ojos amarillos encontraron sus orbes fucsias.

-Sí. -respondió simplemente, sin inmutarse.- Después de todo bien haz dicho. Es tu colonia. Y tú eres mía. Eso lo haría mi colonia también, ¿No crees? -el brillo posesivo y hambriento en los ojos de Yellow hizo que Pink se estremeciera nuevamente.

Sin permitirle responder la mayor atacó sus labios rosados, sujetando su cintura para pegarla a su cuerpo. Por un instante estuvieron tan cerca que Pink creyó que iban a fusionarse, pero Yellow tenía demasiado autocontrol como para permitir que eso sucediera. Y Pink debía imitarla sino quería que la diversión acabara pronto. 

Las manos de Pink apretaron la tela de la capa sobre los hombros de Yellow, y jaló de esta hasta que se dehizo en un haz de luz.   
Sin dejar de besarla, Yellow le quitó las hombreras a la contraria. Era extraño que Yellow eligiera este método para desnudarla y no le dijera que simplemente que adoptara la forma adecuada para esta em.. 'actividad'.   
El casco de Yellow fue lo que siguió, y Pink rió levemente al ver su cabello rubio despeinado. Como respuesta la mayor arrancó su top sin ceremonia dejando sus pequeños pechos expuestos.

Pink no tenía forma de llevar el control en esto. Y lo adoraba.  
Aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta. Yellow seguramente pensaría mal de ella si lo supiera.

Pronto los pantalones de Yellow cayeron a manos de Pink, revelando un particular apéndice entre sus piernas, como el que los mamíferos y otros orgánicos utilizaban.

-¿Modificaste tu forma lo suficiente para poder jugar con esto? -preguntó curiosa Yellow, el tono de su voz perdiendo la típica forma fría de ordenar a todas las demás gemas.

-Sí...aunque no sé... Si el tamaño...-pero Yellow ya había quitado sus pantalones, los cuales detestaba, y su 'apéndice' se encontraba tanteando la entrada de Pink. En efecto era demasiado grande, pero podría soportarlo.

Un gemido irrumpiendo en el relativo silencio de la base Lunar, las caderas de Yellow embistiendo súbitamente contra las suyas. Debió sostenerse de los brazos que sujetaban sus caderas para no perder la concentración y para poder hilar un pensamiento coherente. Cosa bastante difícil, Pink descubrió, cuando el miembro de Yellow la llenaba por completo, a pesar de estar momentáneamente de casi en mismo tamaño.

Gracias a las estrellas aún no se movía, parecía que ella encontraba su interior tan abrumadoramente cálido, estrecho, que se le dificultaba mantenerse a raya.

-E...esto no se siente...como nada de lo que experimentado a-antes...-jadeó Pink. Quizás haber creado un par de pulmones en su tórax no había sido tan buena idea.

-No...hables...acerca...de... Otros cuando estas conmigo...-gruñó Yellow, saliendo del interior de Pink y entrando bruscamente de nuevo entre cada palabra. A este punto la diamante más joven se había vuelto un desastre de gemidos y ni un solo pensamiento coherente. Incluso le pareció a Yellow que su gema brillaba por momentos.

La mayor decidió darle un respiro, moviendose apenas lo suficiente para que Pink siguiera sintiendola.

-Pero sí. No se siente como nada que haya experimentado antes. -besaba el cuello de Pink como si este tuviera el elixir que la mantenía con vida, toda la frialdad olvidada, todo el recelo y desconfianza que sentía por ella hecho a un lado. La deseaba desde el momento que emergió del abismo. La deseaba como había deseado pocas cosas en sus milenios de vida.   
  
Como todo lo anterior, y como nada de eso. Era nuevo para ella. Nunca su juicio habia estado comprometido como con ella.   
Esperaba que Pink pudiera olvidar el rocoso final que habían tenido.

La diamante más joven no era la única que gemia en este punto, sí la única que susurraba el nombre su amante como un rezo desesperado, una súplica porque no se detuviera.  
Y yellow estuvo más que feliz de cumplir. El ritmo de sus embestidas intercalado por uno tortuosamente lento, para luego entrar y salir de ella con rapidez y sin delicadeza.   
Sus ojos amarillos no lograban apartarse del rostro lleno de placer de Pink, hipnotizada, sus gritos agudos y las suplicas por no detenerse eran música para sus oídos.

Una música que pronto encontraría adictiva. Necesaria.   
Como la presencia de Pink.

Pero no era suficiente. Necesitaba más.   
Más de Pink. Más de su devoción, de su absoluta leatad.

En el fondo de su ser deseaba reducirla al nivel de una simple Perla.   
Una muy dependiente.

Pero Yellow se encontró a sí misma llena de aquella misma devoción por Pink.   
Dispuesta a destruir planetas por ella, sistemas solares enteros.  
Dispuesta a desperdiciar recursos si eso significaba que Pink estaría a su lado.

Dispuesta a ver su propia gema quebrada si eso libraba a Pink del mismo destino.

Estuvo tan equivocada al desconfiar de ella al comienzo, tan equivocada al ver su individualidad como algo amenazante.

-Dilo....-gruñó Yellow, Pink estando muy perdida en el placer que sentía, parpadeando varias veces para concentrarse. -Di a quién perteneces...

-¿Qué.....? ¡Ahh! -las embestidas de Yellow eran demasiado para su cuerpo, se sentía delicada, rompible, su mente un desastre que apenas podía recordar su propio nombre. Sus ojos fucsias mirando confusos a Yellow.-No....entiendo...-susurró en medio de más gemidos. Yellow había atrapado uno de sus pezones en sus dedos, y lo exprimía.-¡A ti! Pertenezco...a...ti... ¡Soy tuya!.-con ese grito el orgasmo invadió su cuerpo, sus paredes cerrándose sobre el miembro de Yellow, quién la embestia completamente frenética, al borde. Hasta que fue presa de su propio placer.

Se permitió gritar el nombre de Pink entonces.

 


	2. Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow y Pink Diamond ven el atardecer en la Colonia llamada Tierra. 
> 
> Todo deriba en una charla incómoda que ninguna de las dos deseaba tener
> 
> Y resulta en algo inesperado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por lo visto aún no acabo con este bello ship.  
> Este capítulo tiene mucho angts. Amo lo sad. 
> 
> Estoy muy conforme con cómo quedó. Disfruten los caprichos de Pink y el mal humor de Yellow!

El viento de la Tierra soplaba de forma serena. Serena para las gemas, pues en realidad era algo fuerte para las criaturas orgánicas que habitaban en planeta.

Firmenente sentada al borde del acantilado, Yellow se encontraba algo tensa. Había accedido a ver la puesta de la estrella del sistema planetario, por insistencia de Pink. Quien estaba sentada a su lado, mucho más relajada. Incluso portaba una suave sonrisa en su rostro, sus labios rosados curvados de forma natural como si sonriera todo el tiempo. Sin embargo Yellow sabía que no era así, eran raras las veces que Pink sonreía cerca de ella. O al menos no solía sonreír, hasta que la Diamante mayor accedió a otorgarle la colonia que tanto deseaba. Colonia en la que se encontraban ambas. Sentadas, viendo el movimiento solar, sin hacer absolutamente nada. Y Yellow estaba volviéndose loca por ello.

Mordió su propio labio para contener el suspiro que amenazaba con escapar de su boca. La diamante siempre se jactó de ser una gema muy paciente y una líder muy justa, pero la paciencia se le agotó en el momento que Pink emergió y formó parte de sus vidas.

\--Aún no puedo creer que me hagas hacer esto... -Se quejó sin verdadera animosidad Yellow.

\--¿A...a Qué te refieres? ¿a cambiar de forma? -Pink por su parte se oía bastante preocupada, y cuando Yellow volteó pudo ver la expectativa por su respuesta.- Sé que prefieres cargarme en tus manos, pero también sé que te agrada estar así, ¿Cierto?

La forma que sus ojos magenta brillaban y la sonrisa nerviosa adornaba su rostro le pareció a Yellow lo más bonito de ése planeta. Debió luchar contra el color que quería hacerse presente en sus mejillas, desviando la mirada momentáneamente.

\--Me refería a tenerme aquí sentada, sin hacer nada. -respondió luego de unos momentos sin poder hablar. A lo lejos varias aves de gran tamaño volaban hacia la puesta de la estrella.

\--¡Pero estamos haciendo algo! Vemos el atardecer. -Yellow respondió con un 'Hmmmm' algo fastidiada.- Mira con atención. Mira esos colores. El rojo de los rubíes, el naraja del Kindergarden beta, el celeste de una acuamarina. El amarillo de tus ojos... -la respuesta de Yellow fue voltearse para darse cuenta que Pink no miraba el cielo ni el atardecer, la miraba a ella. Con tal intensidad que Yellow creyó que no podría sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo.

\--Tal vez tengas razón. Sin duda es un color precioso. -Respondió Yellow, sonriendo por primera vez desde hacía meses. - ¿Por qué me miras tanto?

\--Me gusta mirarte... ¿Quieres que deje de hacerlo? -una sonrisa pícara se había formado en los labios de Pink, y la diamante más pequeña se había acercado al rostro de Yellow. Sus manos se posaron en el casco de la contraria, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.- Deberías quitarte este casco de vez en cuando. Quiero ver tu cabello. Así parece que siempre estás lista para la batalla.

Yellow rió, colocando sus manos sobre las de Pink.  
\--Lo estoy. Con el tiempo tú lo estarás también. He visto demasiada guerra, hace milenios dejé de quitarme el casco. -Sus manos enguantadas viajaron a la cintura de la rosada, acercandola a su cuerpo....

...provocando cosquillas a la rosada, que ahora reía suavemente intentando apartarse de la mayor. Los ojos amarillos brillaron con cierta malicia, su mente transportada a otro tiempo en que ambas tenían unos miles de años menos. Sin poder evitarlo, Yellow tocó cada punto que la producía cosquillas a Pink, hasta que sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso y pareció quedarse sin aire de la risa.

\--Yellow... Detente...-su gema brillaba de pronto, y la Diamante mayor supo de que se trataba. Apartó sus manos de forma automática, pero conservó el rostro cerca del de Pink.

\--Debes controlarte mejor... -susurró sin agresión en su voz, acariciando el cabello pastel de la contraria.

\--Lo...lo se. Lo siento...-tomó aire de golpe al sentir los labios de Yellow sobre los suyos, hambrientos, necesitados, sus mejillas aún más rosadas que antes. Sin perder el tiempo se aferró al cuello de la contraria, correspondiendo el beso. Este terminó poco después.

Yellow no podía evitar pensar que sería maravilloso quedarse así, viendo las estrellas moverse a través del firmamento, compartiendo risas, besos, caricias, dejando de lado las colonias, dejando de lado las imposiciones de White respecto a la fusión, respecto a tantas cosas. Sin embargo, Yellow cayó en cuenta que aquello nunca podría ser. Ambas tenían responsabilidades, con su especie, con sus súbditos. Notó que su propia gema estaba brillando, que la mano que sujetaba la cintura de Pink estaba a punto de perder su forma individual, de unirse a la contraria. Se apartó de ella como si quemara, horrorizada de sí misma, de su poco y casi nulo autocontrol.

¿Cómo evitarlo cerca de Pink? ¿Cómo evitar aquellos sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su pecho? Yellow era fría, calculadora, siempre buscando el costo beneficio de cualquier cosa que involucrara su existencia. No comprendía lo que le sucedía cada vez que estaba en presencia de la diamante más joven.

Ella no era la emocional, Blue era la emocional. Nada de esto se sentía correcto.

La amarilla se había puesto de pie, los puños apretados firmemente, tensa, su semblante serio.  
Pink sintió un dolor parecido en su pecho al que había sentido cuando le negaron su colonia durante tanto tiempo.  
La rabia la siguió de cerca, obligándole a incorporarse de golpe, siguiendo el paso de Yellow. No iba a permitir que le diera vuelta el rostro, que la abandonara. No de nuevo.

\--¿Qué rayos sucede? Todo estaba bien, nosotras estábamos bien! ¿Por qué tuviste que arruinarlo? -era uno de esos momentos en que las emociones no le permitían a la rosada pensar con claridad. Estaba sujetando la muñeca de Yellow, quien arqueó una ceja, como si estuviera sorprendida de su repentina fuerza.

\--Estábamos a punto de fusionarnos, querrás decir. Sabes que yo no hago esas cosas. No es más que una táctica barata para gemas débiles. ¿Acaso eres débil, Pink?-la suavidad y diversión se evaporó del ambiente. Yellow miraba a la contraria con la frialdad que la caracterizaba, sin permitir que su rostro diera cuenta de lo mucho que odiaba sus propias palabras. Pero Pink necesitaba una dosis de realidad.

\--N...no es una táctica barata. ¡Lo he visto! He visto fusiones que son más que armas. He visto dos topacios que no pueden vivir la una sin la otra, rubíes cuya camaradería les permite vivir a pleno...-Pink volvía a hablar con inmadurez, emocionada como si de una noña se tratase.

\--Ese es problema con las fusiones. Se vuelven emocionales luego de un tiempo. -espetó la diamante mayor con crueldad, brusca.

\--¡Quizás el problema es que tú no puedes dejar espacio en tu fría cabeza para tus emociones! ¿Acaso eres capaz de sentirlas siquiera? -Pink estaba que hervía de rabia, los animales que hasta hacía poco pastaban cerca de ellas en las colinas huyeron asustados debido al sentir la fuerte pisotada que la Diamante más joven había dado. Todo sin soltar a Yellow.

\--Soy perfectamente capaz de sentir emociones. Pero no permito que estas me dominen. Cuando pases casi un eón con vida, evitando guerras y soportando súbditos incapaces quizás puedas ver lo inútil de demostrar las emociones.

Allí estaba nuevamente, la fría Yellow. Pink se sintió muy estúpida, creyendo que podía cambiar años de programación, seguramente inculcados por White. La mano enguantada de Yellow deshizo el agarre de la menor sobre su muñeca, pero no se movió de su sitio. Pink no intentó volver a sujetarla.

\--Dime, Pink. ¿Por qué tienes esa forma? ¿Por qué te gusta estar casi a la misma altura que las demás gemas comunes? -cuestionó la amarilla.

Pink tan sólo apretó los dientes, cruzandose de brazos con gesto defensivo. Su expresión ensombrecida de pronto.

\--¿No puedes formarte como algo más grande? ¿Tan poca cosa te sientes? ¿Tan débil eres en realidad? -siguió presionando Yellow, seria, molesta por cómo había terminado aquella tarde. Ya prácticamente era de noche.

...Yellow Diamond no vio venir el golpe a puño cerrado que Pink le propinó, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo de espaldas. Los ojos magentas de la diamante más pequeña estaban llenos de lágrimas.

\--Deja mi Colonia de una buena vez.-susurro la pelirosada al pasar junto a una asombrada Yellow, sin mirarla.

Antes de poder ir más lejos, Pink sintió el familiar agarre de la amarilla en su brazo.

\--No me iré hasta que respondas la pregunta. ¿Por qué no aceptas tu lugar como una Diamante? ¿Por qué quieres considerarte al nivel del resto?

Yellow ya había sujetado ambas manos de Pink, usando un poco de fuerza excesiva, la menor se negaba a mostrar cuanto dolía su agarre.

\--No responderé nada. -Dijo Pink, más cerca de la tristeza que de la furia.

\--Sé que mueres por hablar de esto. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza al querer ser como ellas?

\--¡Tal vez es porque soy igual que ellas! ¡Igual que tú! Todas somos de la misma categoría, pero ni tú ni White ni Blue quieren aceptarlo. ¿Quiénes somos nosotras para decidir por ellas? ¿Para escoger su destino?

\--Oh, no hablas en serio. ¡Esto es pura basura de una diamante inmadura y que no está lista para su Colonia!

\--¡No me vengas a decirme esas cosas! Sabes que siempre quise ser igual a tú, a las demás. Pero siempre fui tu igual. Tal sólo que tú nunca lo viste. -toda la ira de Pink se había reducido a una profunda tristeza, lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y Yellow había perdido por completo la paciencia. La amarilla estuvo tentada a volver a la pequeña diamante a su gema y encerrarla en una burbuja.

\--Pero eso no es todo. Te he dado tu colonia. He accedido a hacerte mía varias veces tal y como lo querías. ¡¿Qué más quieres de mí?!

\--Quiero que seas mía de la misma forma que yo soy tuya... -los ojos de Pink se clavaron firmemente en los de Yellow, ansiosos, expectantes.- Tú ves el pertenecer a otra gema como algo que te hace inferior, que te denigra, pero cada vez que me considero tuya, que me permito a mí misma decirme que mi cariño te pertenece a ti y sólo a ti, oh por las Estrellas no hay sentimiento que pueda asemejarse a eso. A ser...tuya.

Un sonrojo de color amarillo fuerte se hizo presente en las mejillas de Yellow, quien tragó con dificultad, no dando crédito a lo que escuchaba.  
Solían jugar con eso en sus encuentros íntimos, que Pink le pertenecía a Yellow, que "obedecía" sus órdenes, similar a una Perla. Yellow jamás creyó que el aquello daría lugar a un sentimiento tan mundano, tan inutil, tan sin sentido...  
Un sentimiento que ella misma había negado tantas veces. Existía una razón por la cual Pink la sacaba de quicio, una razón por la cual siempre se preocupaba porque la menor no metiera la pata, una razón por la que buscaba una excusa para visitar su Colonia cada corto período de tiempo.  
Y fueron las palabras de Pink las que hicieron dar cuenta a Yellow que estaba perdida. Total y completamente enamorada de la menor de las diamantes.

Al no obtener respuesta, los ojos magenta de Pink mostraron tal desolación que eran difíciles de mirar, la pequeña diamante retrocedió unos pasos, dispuesta a seguir su camino.

\--Te amo. -susurró Yellow antes que la menor se fuera.- Tienes la habilidad de agrietar mi mejor fachada. Y eso me asusta. Me hace sentir débil. Me hace sentir...tuya. -la lágrimas de Pink caían de sus ojos por un motivo diferente esta vez, felicidad.  
Sin dudarlo ni permitirle seguir hablando, la rosada se aferró al cuello de Yellow, besandola con un cariño que pocas veces había sentido, su pecho ardiendo como si fuera a explotar de felicidad.

Se besaron largamente, y cada vez que se separaban unos momentos Yellow susurraba "Te amo", una y otra vez, a lo que Pink respondía con una risita y un "Soy Tuya".

Yellow no resistió la necesidad, el deseo de sentirse dentro de su amada una vez más, y bajo la luz de la luna ambas se desnudaron. La amarilla no pudo dejar de apreciar la suavidad de la piel de la menor, besando cada rincón que podía, arrancando sonoros suspiros a Pink.

Suspiros que se transformaron en gemidos al tiempo que Yellow atacaba los pezones de su estrella más brillante, de su Pink.  
Aquellos sonidos tan solo aceleraron la necesidad y la lujuria contenida en la mayor, quien penetró a Pink con cuidado pero con rapidez, acomodandola sobre sus piernas.  
Las embestidas eran suaves al comienzo, ambas preocupadas por transmitir a la otra los sentimientos que involucraban tal acto.  
A los pocos minutos Yellow ya embestía a Pink con profundidad y sin piedad, al tiempo que seguía repitiendo en su oido "Te amo" como si se tratara de un mantra. La reacción del cuerpo de la más joven fue apretar más el miembro de Yellow con sus paredes internas.

No pasó mucho más hasta que ambas sintieron el orgasmo recorrerlas, más intenso de cualquier cosa que ninguna hubo experimentado antes.  
La frente se Pink descansaba sobre la de Yellow, ambas intentando recuperar el aliento.

En ese momento ambas se sentían completas, contenidas, más fuertes que nunca. Podían ver su propio reflejo en los ojos de la otra, podían ver una mirada llena de cariño.

Unieron sus labios una vez más, y la gemas de ambas brillaron intensamente, ninguna se apartó ni intentó contener esa sensación.

La luz del alba las encontró fusionadas, sonriendo, el largo cabello que les pertenecía a ambas moviéndose con el viento. Las manos de sus brazos firmente sujetas y entrelazados sus dedos.

\--Te amo Yellow...te amo Pink...-susurro la mujer gigante.

 


	3. Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me pidieron más  
> Aqui tienen más.
> 
>  
> 
> Pink recibe un regalo.

 

\-- _Tú tienes tantas Colonias y yo no tengo ni una. ¡Merezco una! ¡Soy un Diamante! ¡Soy igual de importante que tú!_

_\--¡¿Entonces por qué no actúas como una, Pink?!_

_La discusión resonaba en la base lunar, perteneciente a uno de los tantos planetas que pertenecían a Yellow. Las ágathas, las gemas de la corte, las Zafiros, incluso la Pearl de Yellow se había retirado al ver a Pink entrar, sabiendo que se aproximaba una de las tantas discusiones que las diamantes solían mantener._

_La manera en que los ojos magenta de Pink miraban con verdadero odio a la otra diamante provocaban que Yellow quisiera encerrarla en una burbuja. ¡Qué descaro tenía la más joven en pretender desafiarla! ¡Y frente a sus súbditos! Gracias a la rosada, Yellow debía desquitarse con otras gemas, enseñarles que sin importar como Pink la tratara, no permitía semejante comportamiento de nadie más._  
_La amarilla sujetó el brazo de la más pequeña, para obligarla a bajar de su asiento, y aprovechó a mirarla desde arriba, cosa que sabía que Pink odiaba. Odiaba sentirse inferior. Y quizás la mayor se estaba excediendo, pero los constantes caprichoa y explosiones emocionales de la rosada no conocían límites._  
_Eso sólo demostraba que no estaba lista para su propia colonia._

_La rosada se retiró y a los pocos instantes Yellow escuchó el ruido de un cristal romperse._

_\--Qué madura, Pink. -comentó fríamente sin voltearse a verla._

_\--¡Te odio! -su voz se oía quebrada por el llanto, y aquello encendió las alarmas de Yellow, quien se volteó esta vez pero Pink ya no estaba presente. Suspiró. Seguramente Pink iría a que Blue la consolara, y todo iba a derivar en un regaño por parte de la azul. Las manos enguantadas de la amarilla temblaban de rabia, sino podía controlarse iba a quebrar la primer gema que tuviera en frente._  
__________________________________

¿Por qué Yellow Diamond la odiaba?

Pink le daba vueltas y vueltas y vueltas al asunto.  
Pero en todos los milenios que había existido, cerca de 3 para ser exactas, no pudo llegar a ninguna conclusión satisfactoria. No hallaba una explicación suficientemente razonable.  
¿Serían celos de ser la más joven? ¿Sería desconfianza por su forma de ser?  
Sí, era cierto que Pink era demasiado efusiva para alguien tan fría como Yellow, pero aquello no esa justificativo para que la odiara...  
Esperaba que no lo fuera.

A pink no le agradaba que la odiaran, tampoco le agradaba la excesiva atención y constantes saludos que recibía por parte de otras gemas debido a su posición como Diamante.

Suspiró. Mejor que volviera a Homeworld pronto. Ya no resistía estar cerca de Yellow.  
Se presento ante una de las naves de transporte.

\--¡M..mi lustrosa diamante! -allí estaba de nuevo, esa pizca de admiración y miedo. La Ágata saludó y se inclinó levemente.- ¿Qué...qué puedo haces por usted, mi diamante?

\--Sólo dime Pink, necesito que me lleves a Homeworld.

\--No podría llamarla de esa forma, mi Diamante. Despegamos de inmediato. Suba por favor.

Pink volvió a suspirar. Resignada subió en la nave que pronto emprendió su camino. La rosada realmente detestaba ser el centro de atención, de "autoridad". En eso se diferenciaba con Yellow y Blue. Ellas adoraban dar órdenes. Pink por otro lado sólo deseaba que la respeten, que la consideren una igual.

Como era evidente desde el aire, varias gemas de la corte y una serie de soldados estaba aguardando su llegada. Quizás no tuviera su propia colonia aún, pero si había algo que las demás gemas, inferiores como Yellow las llamaba, era que le mostraban un solemne respeto. Sin embargo Pink sentía aquello como algo fuera de lugar, después de todo era tan inútil que ni siquiera peseía su propia colonia.

\--¿Cómo te ha ido con Yellow? -la rosada no respondió a la pregunta de Blue, quien había regresado en tiempo récord de sus propias colonias.-¿Tan mal?- suspiró Blue, negando levemente con la cabeza. -¿Sabes? Con lo poderosa que es tu aura cuando te lo propones, me resulta extraño que no puedas convencerla de cualquier cosa.

Pink tan sólo abrazó sus propias piernas. Estaba sentada en el brazo de uno de los enormes sillones destinados a Blue. El gesto la hizo parecer más pequeña.  
-No soy poderosa. No tanto como tú y Yellow, ni hablar de White. -estaba haciendo un puchero que Blue encontraba adorable.

\--No digas eso.- dijo la diamante mayor acariciando el cabello rosado de Pink.-Tus habilidades te hacen quien eres. Una Diamante poderosa.

La aludida se levantó de golpe mirando a Blue con una furia mal dirigida.- ¡No mientas! ¡Mirame! Soy defectuosa. Salí mal. Mi forma no es la correcta. -sus puños temblaban, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Blue llevó su mano a su boca, dirigió una mirada furtiva a su perla y le ordenó retirarse. Una vez estuvieron completamente sola, Blue redujo su tamaño, apenas lo suficiente para poder abrazar a Pink de forma más comoda. La rosada se dejó estrujar unos momentos.

\--No digas eso. Eres especial, estás en la pirámide de nuestra sociedad.-finalmente Blue la soltó.  
**"En la pirámide de la sociedad pero por debajo de ustedes."** pensó Pink. Decidió no decir nada.

\--Tenemos una sorpresa para ti. -Continuó Blue, ignorando el conflicto interno aún presente en la rosada, recuperando su tamaño habitual. 

La menor siguió a Blue, mirandola con curiosidad.  
\--¿Qué clase de sorpresa? -intentó contener su emoción aunque sus ojos tenían su brillo habitual, delatándola.-¿Una colonia? -la ansiedad y alegría era evidente.

\--No exactamente. Pero es algo que ge ayudará cuando tengas tu propia colonia. Yellow sigue repitiendo que no es buena idea. Pero yo creo lo contrario. Esto es perfecta para ti. Es lo que necesitas.

Finalmente llegaron a donde White Diamond pasaba sus dias. Pink no solía verla con frecuencia, sin embargo la diamante más antigua deseaba estar presente para este momento especial.

\--Allí estás, Starlight. Aprecio que hayas venido. Este obsequio es para tu disfrute.

Levantando su capa, quedó al descubierto la conocida y esbelta silueta de una perla.  
_____________________________

Blanco. Un blanco cegador la rodeaba. Un blanca que poco a poco fue transformándose en tan sólo una ausencia de color. A medida que se acostubraba a la presencia del blanco, fueron surgiendo nuevos conceptos, fue asimilando nuevas palabras. Conciencia. Color. Luz. Oscuridad. Cuerpo.

Necesitaba tener un cuerpo. No sabía exactamente qué era, pero en su interior la urgencia por tener uno comenzaba a reptar y quemar todo lo demás, no dándole tiempo a procesar todos los demás conceptos que llenaban su mente agolpadamente. ¿Qué era una mente? ¿Qué era un pensamiento?

¿Qué era un cuerpo? ¿Qué era adentro y afuera? ¿Hasta dónde se extendía ella? ¡Claro! ¡Cuerpo! Una delimitación espacial y personal de ella misma y su ambiente.  
Al ir comprendiendo, manos aparecieron ante ella. Ella. Movió sus dedos y observó que se extendendía más allá. Piernas. Pies. Torso. Aunque todo lo demás aún era blanco. Y vacío.

Aún no poseía un cuerpo, aún seguía en su gema. Gema. Ella era una gema. Y tenía un propósito. Logró detener sus pensamientos y asimilar quién era, cuál era su sitio en la sociedad.  
Todos nacían con un rol y una utilidad asignada.  
Se encontró a sí misma preguntándose por qué. Por qué debía obedecer, porqué debía limitarse a no pensar a menos que se lo ordenaran.

Pero ella había comenzado a existir pensando, no deseaba detenerse.  
Algo iba mal. Ella no sé suponía que comenzara a cuestionar nada. Dentro de su ser, la programación se retorcio levemente, intentando adaptarse a ella, intentando ser comprendida.

Aún necesitaba un cuerpo. Necesitaba salir. Necesitaba existir. Cuando no soportó más la blancura, el vacío, se sintió a sí misma extenderse, emerger.  
En un haz de luz apareció su cuerpo físico, su gema se acomodó en un sitio tangible, y finalmente abrió los ojos.

\--¿Una Perla? ¿Para mi? ¡No puedo creerlo!-la voz emocionada y feliz de Pink Diamond fue lo primero que escuchó en su existencia. Se puso firme, algo tensa, y frente a ella un par de ojos magenta interrumpieron todo lo demás. Parpadeó varias veces y supo que sería imposible quitar la imagen sonriente de su Diamante de su mente. Debía saludar, tenía que saludar. Pero no pudo hacer más que quedarse allí y corresponder la sonrisa dedicada a ella.

\--Por supuesto, Starlight. Lo mejor para ti. No podrás tener una colonia sin una Perla antes. -respondió White, acomodando su capa. Al instante de oír su voz, llena de falsa ternura, Perla supo que no le agradaba. Era una autoridad. Era la mayor de las diamantes. Pero no le agradaba. Su diamante era mil veces mejor.

\--Hola..-saludó Perla. Escuchar su propia voz por primera vez era extraño.

\--Y su voz es tan hermosa. Aunque. Le falta color. -Pink tomó con extremo cuidado uno de los brazos de su Perla, notando el horrendo conjunto gris que vestía. Se puso de pie entonces, señalando su colorido vestuario.-¿Crees que puedas hacer algo parecido a esto?-preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

Perla se sonrojo, mirando sus ropas las hizo cambiar a un fino vestido de falda rosa y transparencias hermosas.-¿Así está mejor, mi diamante?-quizás no hiciera el saludo oficial que correspondía, pero Perla supo en ese instante que estaría dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por Pink.  
Quien ahora la había tomado en brazos y la estrujaba en un abrazo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y....nos ha nacido una Perla.
> 
> Prometo Smut para el próximo capítulo(?  
> Gracias por sus kudos y sus hermosos comentarios.
> 
> Los amo.


	4. Tortura I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un baile de gala. El primero en casi una década desde que Pink tiene su propia Colonia.  
> La oportunidad perfecta para pasar tiempo de calidad con Yellow Diamond.  
> Pero el destino tiene otros planes.
> 
>  
> 
> Tw: implicación de abuso físico en el pasado.

La fiesta había sido todo un éxito. La corte de las tres diamantes asistentes, Blue Yellow y Pink se comportaron de manera esperada y dentro del protocolo. Para pena de Pink, quien siempre disfrutaba un poco de altercados mínimos, como una gema bailando a destiempo, o una amatista cayendo al suelo debido a la torpeza de sus piernas, hechas para la batalla y no para el baile. No ayudaba que todas se movieran con los ojos cerrados.

La pelirosada miró a las gemas que se retiraban para continuar con sus tareas habituales. Era la primer fiesta en que tenía a su propia corte presente. La mayoría había sido creada en Homeworld, con excepción de sus Amatistas y Jaspers que fueron las primeras en emerger de su propia Colonia en la Tierra.

El proyecto avanzaba mucho más lento de lo que esperaba. Y la joven Diamante comenzaba a sentir demasiado apegada al planeta tal y como estaba antes de ser su Colonia. Gracias a su Perla, descubrió cómo la Tierra explotaba de vida orgánica, de esa que tanto sus congéneres despreciaban y no comprendían. Pink tampoco terminaba de entenderlo, por lo que no podía culparlas.

Sin embargo algo dentro de sus entrañas se sentía mal, como si el camino que estaba tomando no fuera el correcto.

Esa había sido siempre su debilidad según Yellow, sus emociones y su propensión al descontrol.

El desfile de Gemas parecía interminable, y Pink sentía la ansiedad en ella elevarse. Repasó una y otra vez, desde su trono, las conversaciones que había mantenido con Blue y Yellow, con respecto al manejo de las colonias. Quizás sólo necesitaba un buen consejo y todo volvería a marchar sobre ruedas. Quizás así podría eliminar la culpa de su sistema.  
No funcionó. Las diamantes mayores se habían reído, creyendo que era un chiste. Sin embargo Yellow se había mostrado más comprensiva.

_"Todas tuvimos nuestras dudas en nuestras primeras colonias. Estarás bien, Pink."_

_"¿Incluso White?"_ Yellow no respondió y cambió el tema rápidamente.

Durante el baile, y para sorpresa de Pink, Yellow Diamond no había dejado de hablarle en susurros, algo muy poco habitual para la siempre seria postura de la diamante mayor.  
Y no se estaba burlando de las gemas de categoría inferior, si no que mantuvo una conversación centrada en Pink, en los tumbos experimentales que estaban dando juntas, en la forma que su lazo y apego emocional crecía.

Lo cierto era que desde aquella intimidad compartida en la Tierra hacía demasiadas lunas atrás, apenas habían charlado a través de sus comunicadores. Yellow siempre enfocada en sus Colonias. Pink siempre distraída y preguntando cuándo la vería de nuevo. Era graciosa la manera en que Yellow la regañaba, recordándole que tenía su propia Colonia de la cual ocuparse.

Así pasaron varios años. Hasta que Pink, cansada de no ver a sus gemas queridas, decidió volver a Homeworld para organizar una fiesta por la Colonia número 500 de Blue.

Era sin duda un alivio que White no hubiera podido asistir. O Yellow no se habría mostrado tan sincera y abierta a charlar informalmente con Pink.

Cada tanto, Perla le dedicaba una mirada nerviosa a su diamante, intentando transmitirle que debía guardar mejor la formas, siendo que estaba en una reunión oficial del Imperio. Pink simplemente asentía con la cabeza y procedía a ignorarla.

Lo cierto es que necesitó mucho de Yellow, y ahora que la tenía prácticamente al alcance de sus manos deseaba aprovecharla todo lo que podía. Las estrellas sabían cuándo podría verla de nuevo luego del baile.

Había un brillo malicioso en la mirada de Yellow, que le recordaba a la primera vez que la diamante amarilla la había poseído. Los recuerdos y aquellas sensaciones tan frescas hicieron su cuerpo de luz temblar de forma imperceptible.  
El lenguaje no hablado entre ellas prometía una futura unión y la ansiedad de Pink solo se incrementó.

-Creo que es hora de que me retire. -anunció Blue, poniéndose de pie con dignidad pero sonriendo amistosamente a Pink y a Yellow.-¿No vienes, Yellow?

-Oh. Me encantaría, pero debo charlar con Pink sobre algo. -respondió la aludida, dirigiendo una mirada fugaz y cargada de deseo a Pink.

-¿Qué se traen ustedes dos? -cuestionó la azul, resoplando molesta.

-Es que necesito ayuda para mejorar mos cuarzos. Y Yellow prometió asistirme con ello. -respondió Pink entre risitas, tapando levemente su boca.

-Muy bien. El baile fue exquisito, Pink. Te has superado a ti misma más allá de tu comportamiento poco adecuado. Espero volver a verte pronto. -sonrió levemente Blue antes de hacer su salida, seguida de su corte y su Perla, quien se inclinó ante las diamantes antes de seguir a la propia.

Y así como así, ambas tenían el Salón de paredes magenta para ellas solas. La Perla de Yellow no necesitó más que una mirada para excusarse y salir respetuosamente del lugar.

-Perla, puedes retirarte hasta que vuelva a llamarte. -ordenó Pink, al ver que la contraria no la dejaba a solas con Yellow.  
  
-Mi diamante, no creo que sea buena idea. Un nuevo lote de cuarzos está a punto de emerger...-respondió Perla, mirando nerviosamente a los costados, gritando por dentro que su Diamante pudiera ver lo que ella veía.

-¡Perla! Eso puede esperar. Te di una orden. -se sintió mal al instante que salieron las palabras de su boca, pero quizás si seguía el modelo disciplinario de Yellow, podría aprovechar más de los preciados momentos robados con la otra Diamante.

Como parte de su programación, Perla obedeció sin más, siguiendo el lugar por el que las demás gemas habían salido. Rogando a las estrellas que todo saliera bien.

-Entonces, tomaré eso como una confesión de que me extrañaste demasiado. -sonrió Yellow, incorporándose de su asiento y disminuyendo su tamaño para estar más equiparado con la rosada. Le ofreció su mano, que Pink tomó sin dudar, sonriendo con timidez. La culpa de haber echado a Perla así aún ardía en su pecho.

-Quizás me excedí. No me agrada tratarlo de esa forma. No quiero que se sienta mal...-respondió Pink, la sonrisa acentuandose en sus labios mientras Yellow la aproximaba a su cuerpo, descendiendo de la plataforma que sostenía sus tronos.

-Es una Perla, Pink. Sus sentimientos no son importantes. -la amarilla zanjó así el asunto, deseaba pasar cada momento hablando con Pink sin que nada más importara.-Ahora, vi cómo movías tus pies al ritmo de la música. Te morías por poder bailar, ¿Cierto?

Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Pink mientras respondía.-Sí. ¿Vas a sacarme a bailar?

Como respuesta, Yellow chasqueó los dedos, produciendo que la música volviera a empezar. Acto seguido, guió el baile, sujetando la cintura de Pink para apegarla cada vez más a su cuerpo. Se movieron al compás de la música como si fueran una sola entidad.

-No sabía que podías moverte así, Yellow. -comentó la rosada, sonriendo coqueta, acercando sus rostros sólo para volverse a alejar, separándose lo suficiente para comenzar a girar con su compañera. Rió, como no lo había hecho en años, y se dejó llevar completamente, los ojos de Yellow fijos en los suyos, mirándola como lo más preciado del universo.

-Recuerdo haber bailado frente a ti un par de veces...-susurró Yellow, sujetandola con fuerza de golpe para que la más pequeña no lograra despegarse. De forma intensional, sus manos viajaron al trasero de la diamante más pequeña, para reducir más su movilidad.

-Eso es una vil mentira y lo sabes... -protestó Pink, viendo sus labios atacados de pronto por los de Yellow, hambrientos, necesitados, pero tan llenos de ese sentimiento que era una complicidad entre ambas, que la rosada no pudo evitar suspirar, sintiéndose derretir por aquellos besos cargados de cariño.

Realmente la había extrañado. Los labios de Yellow se movían de forma exquisita sobre los contrarios, cada roce calculado para estimular pero no abrumar, abriendo la boca en el momento exacto, permitiéndose poseer la boca de Pink de forma moderada. No era como los besos anteriores que habían compartido, a los que solo inundaba el.deseo de poder. Yellow le daba la opción a Pink de tomar el control en cualquier momento, le daba el espacio necesario para que sea igual de partícipe de la situación que ella.

Y la diamante menor no dudó en usar aquella ventaja. Pronto hizo a la otra sentarse en el suelo, y ella a orcajadas suyo. Yellow rió.

-Pink, ¿qué haces? -preguntó la amarilla sonriendo.

-Aprovecho la oportunidad...-respondió simplemente, con aquella traviesa sonrisa y ese brillo inocente en sus ojos fucsia. ¿Cómo lo lograba? ¿Cómo lograba quebrar cada regla de su Imperio y aún así verse tan fresca, inocente, rebosante de vida?

¿Cómo lograba salirse con la suya y tenerla comiendo de su mano?  
El Imperio del cual formaban parte, sus congéneres, las demás gemas, nada parecía importarle a Pink, tan sólo el momento.

Y si bien aquello le había traído problemas en el pasado, ahora no le interesaba a la rosada.

El conocido apéndice de su entrepierna comenzaba a despertar, la presión que Pink ejercía sobre ella con sus caderas no ayudaba a mantener el autocontrol. Y Pink lo sabía, y para provocar a Yellow aún más comenzó a moverse sobre ella de manera rítmica, la ropa hecha de la luz de sus gemas era prácticamente inexistente, a pesar de no estar desnudas aún no la sentían. Yellow la besó, introduciendo su lengua en la boca contraria sin aguardar permiso ni invitación, sumando combustible a las llamas que ya ardían entre ambas.  
Entonces Yellow acarició la gema de Pink, quien tembló notablemente, movilizada por el gesto tan íntimo y la sensibilidad de la zona. Allí la pelirosada cayó en cuenta lo mucho que había extrañado el.contacto físico con Yellow, lo necesitada que estaba por ella.

Improvisando, Yellow se separó del beso para tomar una de las manos de Pink y remover su guante, a lo que los ojos fucsias de ella se llenaron levemente de lágrimas. Varias cicatrices de color gris se ocultaban bajo la pieza de tela rosa, evidencia de antiguos castigos por parte de White Diamond. Yellow besó cada una de las marcas y subió con besos hasta el cuello de su amada.

-Pink... Te a....

-¿Interrumpo algo, Starlight?

El ambiente se volvió helado de golpe, a pesar de que las gemas no lograban sentir el frío. En un destello de luz, sin apenas ser notada por Pink y Yellow, White había hechi acto de presencia.  
No sonreía. Sus labios estaban apretados en una tensa línea, y a pesar de que sus ojos y su cabello no brillaban de manera cegadora como era habitual, era difícil mirarla.  
Yellow fue la primera en recuperarse del shock inicial, poniéndose de pie de manera brusca, arrojando a Pink en el proceso y recuperando su tamaño habitual.  
Extrañamente, notó Pink, White tampoco de encontraba en su tamaño habitual, estaba más cerca de la altura de Yellow. Esa debió ser la primer señal de alerta.

White solo adoptaba ese tamaño cuando castigaba gemas y deseaba asegurarse de no romperlas.

Sudor frío recorrió la espalda de Pink, quien sacudió sus ropas para quitarse el polvo del suelo.

-White. Creí que no aparecerías en la fiesta. -comentó Yellow, ocultando su temor bajo la conocida máscara de frialdad.

-Eso te hubiera gustado, ¿Cierto, Yellow? -sonrió de aquella forma trastornada, característica de ella. Pero sus ojos estaban llenos de dureza y crueldad. Sólo quedaba ver quién sería el sujeto de su descargo de ira. Y aquel pensamiento tenía a ambas diamantes temblando en el sitio.

Yellow bajó la cabeza, apenas atreviéndose a mirar a Pink.

-White. Es bueno verte. Lamento que no lograras llegar a ver a mi corte bailar en mi honor. -Pink intentó sonreír pero su voz titubiaba.

La aludida se arrodilló para estar más cerca de Pink, aunque la diferencia de tamaños seguía siendo abismal entre ambas.  
Sin responder, White tomó delicadamente el rostro de Pink entre su índice y su pulgar, provocando que los nervios entre las presentes se acrecentara hasta estar por las nubes.

-Mi Colonia va bien. -continuó Pink cuando el silencio se hizo tan tenso que prácticamente podía tocarse en el aire- Una nueva dotación de Cuarzos y Jaspers están por emerger pronto.

-Tsk... Starlight, Starlight. ¿Cuándo aprenderás tu lección? ¿No fue suficiente corromper a tu pobre Perla? -la sonrisa retorcida había vuelto a su expresión, oscureciendo sus facciones.

_No... Pink..._

White había elegido a su víctima.  
Por puro instinto, desarrollado a traves de los siglos, Pink intentó alejarse de White, quien simplemente presionó más su índice y pulgar contra su rostro.

-Y.Yo... No estábamos haciendo nada malo. -la voz salió más desesperada de lo que Pink pretendió, el miedo cegando toda lógica.

-My Diamond. Nada sucedió...-intentó intervenir Yellow pero bastó una mirada de la líder de las diamantes para callarla.

-¿No tienes Colonias de las cuales ocuparte, Yellow? -en sus ojos el desafío estaba presente, prometiendo extender el castigo si permanecía más tiempo en la habitación.

Pink giró lo que pudo rostro puesto que su captora no se lo permitía demasiado, mirando a Yellow en un ruego silencioso.

-No... Yellow,por favor no...- _"no me dejes sola. Ayúdame."_

-White.. No creo que...

-¡Vete! -era la segunda vez en su existencia que White le había gritado. Y no auguraba nada bueno. El miedo fue más fuerte que la necesidad de ayudar a Pink, y se retiró, la angustia revolviendo su estómago y presionando su pecho de forma horrenda.

White volvió a sonreír, satisfecha de ser obedecida.

-¿Ves, Starlight? Yellow comprende que los sentimientos no son más que un obstáculo. Que aquello a lo cual te aferras no es más que un error que te distrae de tu propósito y verdadero objetivo: conquistar planetas y fundar colonias. Desde que emergiste has tenido problemas para comprenderlo. Así que lo repetiré una sola vez.

-Yellow...-Pink seguía sin mirar a White, la vista fija en el sitio por el cual su amada había desaparecido presa del miedo. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos sin parar. El terror obligando a su mente a disociarse de a poco de la realidad que le aguardaba.

-Los sentimientos no tienen ninguna clase de utilidad. No son reales. Son producto de la magia ociosa de tu gema. Pero descuida. Te ayudaré a deshacerte de ellos. -corrió bruscamente su rostro obligándole a mirarla.- Siempre te ayudaré a que cumplas tu propósito. No queremos que te rompas, ¿Cierto? -esa sonrisa solo provocó que Pink llorara más copiosamente.

-Por favor... -un último ruego, inutil, incompleto abandonó sus labios.

-Shh. Lo sé. Pero te ayudaré. Y quedarás como nueva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno  
> El próximo capítulo será un White x Pink. Bastante tortuoso. Será lleno de dolor.  
> Pobre Pink. No la dejan ser feliz
> 
> Gracias infinitas a todos los que me leen y comentan mi trabajo! Y lamento tardarme tanto. No quería avanzar en la historia inventando demasiado el canon. Aunque estoy considerando hacer este fic más AU de lo que ya es.


	5. Tortura II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA.  
> Este capítulo tiene contenido levemente explícito de una actividad sexual no consentida.  
> Si tienes problema con ello, por favor no leas donde marca el "*****"  
> Son pocos renglones pero aún así.  
> Disfruten.

Con las últimas palabras de White, un brillo blanco engulló a Pink, quien identificó rápidamente que se trataba de una de las burbujas de luz de la Diamante mayor.

La primera de todas ellas. La original. Así le gustaba llamarse, aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, su Perla la llamaba de aquella manera. 

La rosada se abrazó a sí misma. ¿En qué se había metido? Hacía varios siglos, casi unos cuantos milenios que White no la castigaba, no de manera demasiado exagerada. Lo usual cuando se salía de la norma era quedarse encerrada en su habitación por un largo tiempo, dependiendo cuál norma hubiera roto esa vez.

No era grato pero era soportable. 

Otra veces, sin embargo, las cosas se tornaban más...físicas. El encierro era en la tenebrosa habitación sin luz que le ponía los pelos de punta a Pink, dado la cantidad de veces que había estado ahí, y luego venía lo peor. Al estar débil, su luz era más vulnerable a la manipulación de White. La muy maldita podía trastornar formas, cambiar gemas para siempre si se esforzaba demasiado. 

Usualmente era las manos de Pink las que soportaban, las que habían quedado a merced de White y las que portaban la mayoría de las cicatrices. Cicatrices que sólo los pebbles habían visto aquellas marcas, ni siquiera Perla sabía al respecto.

Un pensamiento cargado de terror la asaltó. ¿Y si White deseaba tomarla contra su Perla otra vez? ¿Si deseaba herirla a través de ella como lo había hecho con...con..?

Pink ni siquiera pudo terminar el pensamiento sin que todo su cuerpo temblara. Debía aprender. Quizás si le decía a White que aprendió la lección la dejaría en paz, y podría ir a refugiarse a su Colonia como una cobarde. 

El pensamiento se esfumó tan rápido como había aparecido, en el momento que Pink cayó en la habitación oscura,una vez deshecha la burbuja de luz. Parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrarse a la penumbra, estaba sola. Y así fue por unos momentos.

Luego White apareció.

Por lo visto se había tomado su tiempo para reformar su físico, ahora era apenas levemente más alta que Pink, pero la diamante rosada seguía sintiéndola como cuando medía cerca de 50 metros. Era esa clase de seres que emanaba autoridad con su sola presencia, sin importar qué apariencia tuviera.  
O tal vez sólo fuera el miedo de Pink hablando. 

La rosada entornó levemente sus ojos fucsias cuando notó que White no brillababa de forma cegadora como era habitual, sólo lo suficiente para iluminar un poco la oscuridad. 

La mueca en el rostro de la mayor autoridad Diamante era de disgusto. Un disgusto que Pink había visto en el rostro de White justo antes de que rompiera alguna gema.  
Pink tragó con dificultad, meditando si ponerse de pie, pensando qué sería la mejor opción ahora que estaba en la boca del lobo. Al notar que no se movía, White simplemente arqueó una ceja antes de suspirar innecesariamente. 

-Pink, Pink. ¿Qué haré contigo? -miró distraídamente a la habitación vacía, como si contuviera algo interesante, cualquier sitio menos con quien hablaba. -¿Acaso debes cumplir el cruel destino de tu antigua Perla para entender cuál es tu sitio en toda esta maquinaria? -de pronto la temperatura de la habitación cayó de forma significativa.

Los ojos de White comenzaron a brillar, blancos, y cuando se fijaron en los ojos de Pink fue como la rosada abandonara su propio cuerpo.

_"Recuerdas bien lo que le sucedió. Quizás me excedí con el castigo de la Perla, porque era un castigo hecho sólo para que una Diamante pudiera soportarlo. Quizás si te hago sentir lo que ella sintió, sentir cada partícula de luz en ti quebrarse y volverse a formar, entenderías que hablo en serio."_ La voz de White venía de todos los sitios, y de ninguno a la vez, la sentía lejos. A pesar de estar casi fuera de su cuerpo, podía seguir sintiéndolo, las manos de la diamante mayor en sus sienes, atrapando parte de su cabello. 

La sensación de mil agujas a la vez atravesaron su cuerpo y su primer instinto de conservación fue inclinarse para intentar proteger su gema. White la había soltado al parecer, pues la vio frente a ella, de forma borrosa debido al dolor.   
Escuchó un grito agudo, constante, pero no había nadie más allí, no tenía sentido. ¿Quién estaba gritando? Sus pulmones agotados comenzaban a ceder, y antes de desvanecerse, de sentir que estaba a punto de perder su forma física para volver a su gema, el dolor se detuvo de forma abrupta. 

El suelo estaba helado debido a la falta de luz. Y aquello estaba mal. No debería poder ser capaz de sentirlo, pero allí estaba, de costado, sus manos sobre su abdomen, sobre su gema. Su gema no estaba quebrada, pero Pink sabía que había faltado poco.

Estaba sollozando y apenas era consciente de ello. Una mano sujetó su barbilla de manera brusca.

-Vaya, Pink. No sabía que lo tuvieras en ti. Esos gritos, ese llanto. ¿Por eso es que decidiste reformarte con un par de pulmones como los bípedos de tu Colonia? -White estaba sonriendo, como si estuviera orgullosa de la menor. 

¿Esos gritos habían sido suyos? Aclaró su garganta, dispuesta a hablar si es que White esperaba una respuesta. 

-P-por favor... y-ya no m-más... Haré lo que quieras... -la súplica había abandonado sus labios antes que pudiera refrenarse, y como respuesta recibió una fuerte cachetada. 

-Estabas mejor gritando. -dijo sin sonreír, ni una pizca de misericordia en su tono, pura crueldad y disgusto en su expresión. 

Eso había dolido más de lo que Pink podía esperar, pero refrenó sus lágrimas lo mejor que pudo. Debía controlarse sino quería acabar rota. 

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? No eres justa. Eres cruel. Sólo quieres manipularnos para que conquistemos Colonias en tu nombre mientras te quedas aquí..

La risa de White irrumpió en la habitación, pero era una risa sin una pizca de humor, falsa, que pretendía más ser un mensaje que indicar que Pink estaba siendo graciosa. El breve estallido de valor y coraje que tuvo la gema más pequeña se fue al instante.

White no reía.

Nunca reía.

-Tú...tienes...tu sitio.-dijo muy lentamente White, tomándola de los cabellos con fingida delicadeza.-Si de mi dependiera, te hubiera roto hace milenios. Eres defectuosa, Pink, más pequeña que lo que deberías haber sido, tus poderes y armas aún no están desarrollados del todo. ¿Tienes algún tipo de aura siquiera? Debí haberte destruido y usar tu magia para hacer algo más, algo mejor. Alguien que cumpliera su propósito. Pero te necesito. Nuestro enemigos esperan la más pequeña muestra de debilidad para atacarnos. Y a ti sólo te importa jugar. 

Ignorando sus propias lágrimas, la rabia se encendió en el pecho de la menor.

-¡¿Qué es lo que te da el derecho de tratarnos como tus marionetas?! ¡¿Controlar nuestra luz?!- su gema comenzó a brillar, al igual que sus ojos. Su mano izquierda se sintió pesada, y pudo ver un escudo mágico de color rosado materializado allí. Sin perder el tiempo apuntó el escudo a White, arrojándolo al brazo de ella que la mantenía cautiva.  
Sorprendida, White retrocedió unos pasos, aún sonriendo. Sin duda era el arma de una diamante. Rayos, era el único arma que había logrado desestabilizarla y hacerla retroceder. 

-Oh, Pink. Tú sabes muy bien esa respuesta. Tú sabes lo que me da el derecho de manejar este Imperio. -White respondió, sacudiendo los vestigios de polvo de su capa. 

Pink abrió los ojos como platos, el color magenta apenas visible por lo grande de sus pupilas. El miedo una vez más se hizo presente, pero no se permitió paralizarse.- ¡No!¡Me niego a creerlo!-exclamó, formando nuevamente el escudo en su brazo izquierdo, ignorando el temblor en sus manos cuando lo arrojó a White tan sólo para mantenerla lejos de ella, para poder conservar la distancia. Los ataques la detenían, pero solo por unos momentos. 

-Yo las hice con mis propias manos. Fui la primera que emergió, y seré la última que quede en pie si es necesario. Yo te cree, Pink. Metí mis manos en el barro, y soplé, te di mi aliento. Tu mera existencia me corresponde por derecho. Y no creas que no la terminaría si debo hacerlo. -los escudos arrojados hacia ella parecían molestarla cada vez más pues la mantenían lejos de su objetivo. 

 Un rayo de luz proveniente de la mano de White bañó a Pink un instante, no le hizo ningún tipo de daño ni sufrió dolor, pero se vio incapaz de conjurar más escudos. 

 Antes que pudiera entrar en pánico, las manos de White sujetaron su cintura. ¿Cómo era tan rápida? 

-Suéltame...déjame ir...-susurró, el coraje abandonándola finalmente. 

-Nunca, Pink. Eres mía.   
  
***

Verdadero pánico hizo a Pink temblar, a medida que las prendas que cubrían su cuerpo de luz desaparecían. Esto estaba mal, totalmente mal. Si no escapaba White acabaría con ella. Jugaría lo que quisiera y una vez cansada la destruiría. Debía hallar la salida, debía...

-A-ah!-la conocida forma de un dedo invadió su interior de pronto, y luego otro, sin dejarla acostumbrarse a ellos, White comenzó a moverlos. 

Esto no era amor. Ni siquiera deseo. Era dominación. Era una forma de querer romperla sin llegar a quebrar su gema. 

-No importa qué tal lejos vayas, Starlight. Siempre estaré allí, observando. -Susurró sobre el oído de la rosada. ¿en qué momento la había acorralado contra la pared? 

Pink intentó liberarse, pero la fuerza de White era mayor a lo que imaginaba. Las lágrimas volvieron a inundar sus ojos. La mano libre de White ahora sujetaba su cuello para mantenerla en su sitio

-¿Esto es igual de divertido que con Yellow? Oh, no me mires de esa forma. ¿Realmente esperabas que yo no me enterara? Te he tenido bajo mi radar, Pink, conozco todos tus movimientos. Mmm..no llorabas con Yellow.-comentó White como si nada, como si realmente no supiera qué estaba haciendo. Y de pronto su miembro, su apéndice estaba dentro de Pink. No era como el de su amada, delicado, suave, todo lo contrario. Sus movimientos bruscos, agresivos, ignorando las lágrimas de la diamante más joven. 

Intentó que su mente la llevara a otro lugar, sin dejar de luchar para liberarse pero aquello parecía alentar a White. 

*****

De buenas a primeras dejó de llorar, apretando fuertemente la mandíbula, y pareció finalmente lograr disociarse de aquella situación. Y a la vez no. El aura de White era distinguible a sus ojos, y era oscura como el carbón. También vio la propia, pequeña, rosada, pero gracias a la furia que sentía comenzaba a expandirse. 

_Empuja. Rompe la barrera._

Fue su instinto, se dijo a sí misma. Y se encontró de nuevo en su propio cuerpo, su propia aura aún visible a sus ojos, el dolor por poco insoportable. Hizo como la voz le dijo. Empujó con toda su fuerza, con toda su magia, y logró derribar a White, quien le miró en shock. Estaba vulnerable aún, pero no le importaba, no mientras White no se le acercara.

Había terminado. White miró asombrada los vestigios de su aura. La más inútil, la más insignificante, la había derribado. Era mucho más de lo que la Diamante mayor había esperado. Los largos y esqueléticos dedos de White intentaron tocar el aura rosada, pero descubrió que esta la dañaba. 

Volvió a sonreír. La luz rosada envolvió a Pink y se encontró vestida nuevamente. 

-¿Ves Starlight?-dijo White, dirigiéndose a la salida, Pink mirándola con tal odio como si pudiera quebrarla si quería. -Te dije que te ayudaría...-dijo antes de largarse a reír, saliendo finalmente de la habitación oscura, no llegó a recibir el golpe del escudo mágico de Pink. Este sólo impacto en la pared antes de deshacerse. 

 

 

Tiempo más tarde Yellow fue quien ingresó a esa habitación. Pink la miró, desde el suelo donde estaba sentada. Toda la lucha y el estrés emocional la había dejado agotada. Necesitaba luz, necesitaba salir al exterior. 

-Pink...Lo lamento tanto...-susurró Yellow, aproximándose a abrazarla.- Te sacaré de aquí.-su voz estaba llena de arrepentimiento. Pink no le respondió, no quería decirle nada, simplemente estaba feliz de tenerla de nuevo consigo. Aunque no estaba segura de poder perdonarla por haberla dejado sola. 

Fue automático. El momento en que estuvo expuesta a la luz de las estrellas, se sintió mejor consigo misma. Y por mucho que odiara a White, sí la había "ayudado" a descubrir sus poderes como diamante. 

Sin pensar en que estaban en el exterior, Pink la besó. Lo único que White no había mancillado, sus labios, esos le pertenecían a Yellow. 

-Debo volver a mi Colonia. ¿Dónde está Perla?-preguntó la ojifucsia, mirando a su alrededor. 

-Aquí, mi diamante.- no pasó desapercibido la forma costosa que tenía Perla de llamarla.  _Mi diamante._ Como si fuera alguna clase de insulto.- Ya he preparado su nave. 

-Muy bien.-asintió Pink, extrañamente seria.

-¿Cuándo te veré de nuevo? -preguntó Yellow. 

-Pronto. -le miró. Estaba alta de nuevo, suspirando dio un salto para posicionarse cerca de su oído y poder susurrarle.-Vete de Homeworld ni bien puedas. No quiero que estés al alcance de White.-y tranquilamente descendió, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. 

La despedida fue fría, pero no deseaba darle a la amarilla la oportunidad de preguntar qué había ocurrido exactamente. Ella no deseaba recordar. No tan pronto. 

Durante todo el viaje y los primero días de nuevo en la Tierra, Pink pensó mucho acerca de todo lo que había ocurrido. La opción más estúpida seguía apareciendo en su mente, una y otra vez.

_Rebelate._

_Destruye este Imperio enfermo y quémalo hasta los cimientos._

La segunda semana, cuando el quinto grupo de cuarzos emergió, Pink tomó su decisión. 

Iría contra su propia especie. Sería libre, sin importar el costo, sin importar si al final estaba rota. No podía permitir que el poderío de White siguiera extendiéndose por el universo y distintos sistemas solares.   
Podía detenerla. Si algo le había enseñado su horrible experiencia era que ella era la única que podía detenerla realmente. La única contra la cual sus poderes de manipulación mental no habían funcionado.

En su base lunar, junto a Perla, no  _suya_ , sólo Perla, su propia gema, se quitó los guantes rosados. Las cicatrices eran horrendas, sí, probablemente asustaran a gran parte de su corte.

Pero eran cicatrices de guerra. Una guerra que recién comenzaba y que no estaba dispuesta a perder. 

Quizás incluso pudiera convencer a Blue y a Yellow. 

Quizás. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por si quedaban dudas, esto será un AU definitivo XD  
> Gracias infinitas por leerme!!!  
> Nos vemos en le próximo capítulo


End file.
